


Authority

by BlankLiterature



Series: Drabble Cycle round 11 - Kinks [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Kinks, Kinky, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankLiterature/pseuds/BlankLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff pays her girlfriend a vist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authority

She enters your study and crosses it to reach your desk in four long strides, and before you can even rise to greet her she has your wrists handcuffed to the arms of your chair.  
“Emma, what a-”   
You feel a hand clamping over your mouth, effectively silencing you. A jolt of electricity runs down your spine, and the look on her eyes does nothing to stop you from shivering in anticipation.  
“It's 'Sheriff', and you only talk when I say you can.”  
You gulp hard, breaths coming fast through your nose, and nod slightly to show you understand. She smiles at you approvingly and uncovers your mouth, moving closer to straddle you.  
“Now, what am I gonna do with you, huh? It'd be a shame to have such a hot little thing under my care and not take the chance to play with her...”  
You're not allowed to talk, but moans aren't talking, and you can't stop the one that leaves your lips.


End file.
